Omg Snow is sooo Hot!
by xxBloomingFlower16xx
Summary: Lighting can't stand Snow annymore because she can't even trust him. Serah has a big crush on him because she thinks he's hot, gorgous and he treated her like a princess.
1. Chapter 1

Lightning was in the kitchen eating her doritos. She is not in a mood right now because she tries not to be friends with Snow. She describes him as annoying and obnoxious. She also can't even trust him becuase he could be bad and nasty somedays. She was always annoyed by Snow and she feels like she wants to punch him in the face. She then finished her chips and put her head down. Her sister Serah went down stairs from her room and saw Lightning upset.

"Hey sis what's wrong? Did someone hurt your feelings?" said Serah.

"No it's this annoying boy!" said Lightning soo exhausted.

"I mean he wont even keep his fucking mouth shut!"

"Aww it's ok sis but what's his name?" said Serah.

"I'm just curious."

"Ok his name is Snow" said Lightning.

"Oh funny name hahaha" said Serah cheerfully.

"Well I tried not to be friends with him and I can't even trust him!" Lightning said sadly.

"Aww sis just say that to Snow you don't wanna be friends with him." Serah said it by calming her down.

"Yeah I should of done that in the first place but I was too nice to him because he's nice but he's mad annoying and obnoxious!" Lightning said it.

Then the doorbell rang, Lightning opened it and it was Snow. She greeted snow unhappily.

"Hey Light wats goood!" Said Snow excitedly!

"Nothing much I guess.." said Lightning in a low tone.

Serah ran quickly to the door and saw how good looking Snow is.

"Serah this is Snow and Snow this is my sister Serah." Lighting intruduced them to eachother.

"Hi Snow!(OMG SNOW, HE'S SOO HOT!)" said Serah surprisingly.

"Hey Serah!(Gosh she's soo cute! Cuter than Light!) said Snow surprisingly.

Snow went inside the room and sat at the couch in the family room. Than Serah sat next to him while Lightning is getting doritos for Snow to eat. Serah and Snow stair at eachother how good looking they both are. Lighting went to the family room and saw how Serah and Snow gazed at eachother. She thinks that they will fall in love.

"(god please don't fall in love) Umm Hey Snow I got some chips for you! said Lightning.

"Oh thanks Light! Mmm taste delicious!" said Snow.

"Well I'm glad you like it well I'm going to go to my room and do homework." Said Lightning.

Lighting went up stairs in her room and lie down on her bed. She still keeps thinking that Snow is annoying. Serah layed down on Snow's shoulder. Snow feels her hair how soft it is. They both start a conversation with eachother.

"Sooo umm how are you doing? Hehe" said Serah blushing.

"I'm fine and how about you princess?" said Snow flirting withher.

"Umm nothing much hehe just happy!" said Serah Cheerfully.

"Why's that?" said Snow with a blink of an eye.

"Ok your soo hot just saying SnowieKins!" said Serah surprisingly.

" Thanks Princess your cute too!" said Snow in a chill voice.

"(Omg I love it when he calls me princess!)" Serah said it in her mind.

"(Gosh she's soo sweet and she's such a cutie I love when she calls me hot!)" Snow said it in his mind.

Lightning went down stairs in the family and saw them flirting with eachother. She sometimes don't trust Snow because she thinks that Snow will harass Serah. Lightning went to Snow because his mom called that is time for him to go him.

"Snow it's time for you to go home because your mom called and she' waiting outside." said Lightning.

"Oh ok well it was nice seeing you guys so bye Light! bye Princess Serah!" said Snow getting ready to leave.

"Bye Snow!" said Lightning.

"Bye Snowiekins!" said Serah.

Then Snow leaves. Lightning and Serah ae having a conversation about him.

"Sis I just wanna say that Snow's hot I'm look at him he's soo gorgeous!" said Serah in a cheerfull way.

"Umm you have a crush on him? He's ugly to me only and why does he call you princess?" said Lightning curiously.

"I don't know but I love it when he does that and why do you don't wanna be friends with I mean look at him he's soo hot and handsome!" Serah said it proudly.

"Serah you're dumb." Said Lighting.

"Really I am?" said Serah like she got offended.

"No not really but he's just I don't know...weird clumsy, idiot, and annoying to me but just be carefull with him ok coz he could probably hurt or whatever bad that he's doing to you! said Lightning in a concern way.

"Ok sis don't worry I'll be fine!" said Serah.

Then they both went to their room and think about him. Lightning still thinks about Snow as annoying while Serah thinks of him as hot and good looking and she has a crush on him. It ws night and they both went to sleep. Serah is dreaming about going out with Snow while Lightning is dreaming about Snow trying to rape her. Lightning's dream is worst and it's bothering like she can't even sleep well. Serah's dream was happy that Snow treats her like a Princess. Then It was morning, Lightning got out of her bed, went to the bathroom and wash her face. She was scared of her dream. Serah woke up and combed her hair. She was so happy about her dream because she loves Snow very much. She always imagined Snow kissing on her lips and carry her to any place she wants to go. Lightning got out and knocked on Serah's door and Serah opened it. Lightning wants to tell Serah about Snow to just don't do anything stupid.

"Serah I need to talk to you downstairs after your done fixing yourself!" said Lightning.

"Ok sis I'll be there in a second." said Serah in a calm way.

Serah finished fixing herself and went down stairs.

"So what's up sis?" said Serah.

"Well it's about Snow.." said Lightning in a depress way.

"So what about him I wanna know!" said Serah in a nosey way.

"Do you really like Snow because he's hot and gorgeous?" said Lightning in a curious way.

"Hellz Yeah coz I love when he calls me princess!" said Serah in a loud itch tone.

"Well ok I just want you to not fight with him that's all." said Lightning.

"Ok but why would I fight with hime he's a nice guy?" said Serah.

"I mean he treats me like a princess!"

"Well ok just behave yourself." said Lightning like she really means it.

**Author said: There is going to be a chapter 2 for this one so please be patience.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning and Serah finished her breakfast. Lightning went out with her friends Fang and Sazh. Serah went to the mall to go shopping with her two best friends Vanille and Hope. Serah was talking about Snow her crush to her friends.

"Hey Serah I'm soo proud of you!" said Vanille proudly.

"I know right he called you a princess that's so flattering!" said Hope.

"I know he even treated me like a princess!" said Serah so happy.

"Aww that's soo sweet!" said Vanille.

"I wish Hope could treet me like one too!"

"Who me well yeah but why would I?" Hope was confused.

"Well I don't Know?" Vanille had no idea what so ever.

"Ok let's go to that store!" Serah was leading them.

* * *

Lightning, Fang, and Sazh were at the club house chilling and drinking some beer. Lightning talks about Snow how a jerk he is and an idiot he is to her friends. Her dream about Snow raping Serah from last night really bothers her a lot.

"Chill Light Snow is just being stupid and so what if your sister likes just let her be." said Fang in a calm way.

"Yeah you need a chill pill girl." Said Sazh in a chill way.

"You guys don't even get I mean I have a terrible dream that Snow is about to rape and abuse Serah!" said Lightning so depress.

" The dream really bothers me!"

"Relax girl it's just a dream it's not like it's gonna come true or anything." Said Fang.

"But what if it is a vision on my sleep I mean I don't want her to get hurt or anything!" said Lightning.

"She won't get hurt. You're assuming things in your mind that is not going to be true just pretend it will never happen that's all." Sazh gave her an advise. He's always chill with everything even what happened in the pass from his life.

"Thanks guys but I still believe in my dream." Said Lightning still depressed.

"Just don't believe it that's all." said Fang.

"Alright I'll try not to believe it..." Lightning was calming down. She drinks her beer bottle and gives a toast to Fang and Sazh.

* * *

At the mall Serah, Vanille, and Hope were buying things. Serah bought a "LOVE T-shirt" for Snow, Vanille bought new pairs of dance shows for the dance rehearsal, and Hope got pack of body spray. They both paid their items and they went out to sit at branch and rest. Serah is daydreaming about snow how she wants to marry him and be her future husband. Serah than talks about Snow to Vanille and Hope again and showed what she bought for him. She's too obssessed with him even though it's too annoying for Vanille and Hope but they interested in their conversation.

"Snow and Meee sitting in the car K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Serah sang to them the song even though they think it's too childish to sing it but they thought it's funny and romantic. Serah was snuggling the "LOVE T-shirt" and she's pretending that she's hugging Snow. They think she's weird but it's funny.

"Uh Serah you could stop snuggling the shirt now coz your little drool is on it." said Vanille.

"Oh ooops sorry shirtie!" said Serah in a weird way.

"Heyy lets get some smoothies coz I'm thirsty!" said Hope feeling soo thirsty.

"Ok!" said Serah and Vanille. They both went to buy some smoothies.

* * *

**Author said: Third chapter will come soon be very patient. Anyways I feel like righting stories about Serah and Snow because they are both romantic. If you have any questions about this story you can review it no matter what. Or you can message me if you want. Btw I'm a caring person to talk to. Let me if I didn't follow the some of the rules just message me and I'll fix the story ok. Well hope you like what I made.**


	3. Chapter 3

Serah, Vanille and Hope were drinking there smoothies and kept talking about Snow.

"I don't know why my sister hates but he's soo hot and his face oh god i tap that!" Serah talks while she drinks her smoothie by bitting her straw.

"You are way to obsessed with him aren't you?" Vanille asked because it sort of gets annoying when Serah talks about him.

"Yeah Serah let's just talk about something else ok." Hope agreed with Vanille even though he's into her.

"Well ok but I can't help but seeing the look on his hotnest!" Serah was too happy.

Then they started talking about something else. Then they walk around the mall and kept talking. After that they ride home with a taxi.

* * *

Later that day Lightning and Serah went home. They were both in the kitchen talking about Snow again. Lightning tells her again that she must be careful with him and talks about her dream too.

"Serah he might rape you because Snow is not trustworthy." Lightning explained to her. "Just please don't do anything stupid to him and I know how much you love Snow because you bought him a love T-shirt."

"Claire I'm going to be fine no need to worry about him and Snow, he's not going to rape me or anything like that." Serah really loves Snow a lot because he's hot and gorgeous. "He really is so sweet to me and he's not going to rape me or anything like that." Serah seems chill about Snow.

"Well Serah if you say so I mean I'm allowing you to go out with him but all I'm saying it that you should be careful of what you wear and what you do. I just don't want you to get hurt because of him." Lightning allowed her to go out with Snow.

"Okay Claire I pormise I'll be very careful but Snow I mean what can possibly go wrong! Omg I so love his style, his hot hot style!" Serah was so happy that she was allowed to go out with Snow even though Lightning still couldn't trust him at all.

"If anything bad happens to you and Snow, tell me okay Serah. I said this because I love you and your like the baby of the family." Lightning cares soo much about Serah and Serah giggles abit what Lightning says about her.

"Hehe aww I love you to Cliare but don't be like an overprotected mother because I'm old enough." Serah feels flatter and loves to feel the softness of people. "You've been treating me like a mother since 7 years."

"I know Serah that's why you're my little sister the cutest baby." Lightning hugs her tight how much she loves her.

* * *

That night Serah got ready for her date with Snow. She wore a ligh blue dress the same color as her eyes with a light pink rose on the side of her left hipssame color as her hair and whore her white sparkly short sleeve sweater. Also her silver shoes with blue and pink jewls on top. She put way too much makeup which is silver sparkly eyeshadow, her pink sparkly lipgloss, heavypowder on her face, too much mascara, and a silver eyeliner. She always love the sparkles to impress Snow. She got her purse and the gift for Snow and went down stairs to wait for him. Light looked at her how beautiful she was but abit concern about her heavy makeup.

"So how do I look Claire?" Serah ask as sheis excited to go on her first date.

"You look beautiful Serah but too much makeup." Lightning commented on her. "Are you trying to impress Snow with all your sparkles around you?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah I just want to look like an angel infront of him." Serah answered Lightning.

The door bell rang and it was Snow. He whore the same old black hat, a black tuxedo with a silver necktie and a pink flower on the side. Snow looked at her how beautiful Serah was. Lightning was abit tired and she feels like going to sleep but she just wants to see them in a minute before they leave.

"Wow Serah you look awesome with all your sparkles and stuff." Snow commented on how Serah looks. "Oh Lightning take care ok" Snow waved Lightning goodbye.

"Thanks Snow and Lightning I'll see later bye" Serah waved Lightning good bye.

"Bye guys and behave yourselves ok" Lightning waved back to them.

Then they left, Light got upstairs in her room and got to her computer and went to aim to talk to Fang and Sazh. She's going to talk about Snow to them because she still thinks that her nightmare will come true.

* * *

**Next Chapter will come, find out if Lightning's dream is going to come true or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lightning was on the computer talking to Fang and Sazh on IM. She so worried about Serah and Snow because her vision tells her that Snow might rape Serah. Her username is xxLightningBlaze21xx, Fang's username is OerbaYF and Sazh's username is TheSazhMan.

xxLightningBlaze21xx: Snow is going to rape Serah!

OerbaYF: Hahahah..Lightning you're crazy as hell. ;)

TheSazhMan: Yeah girl chill we went over this and you still believe in that? hahaha! :D

xxLightningBlaze21xx: My vision is going to say that soon! It's really going to be a date-rape!

OerbaYF: It's just your vision not in real life honey. ;)

TheSazhMan: I agree. :D

xxLightningBlaze21xx: Whatever I'm going to sleep nighty night you guys...

OerbaYF: Good night. :D

TheSazhMan: Good night crazy gal. :D

Lightning logged off and so is Sazh and Fang. She lie down on her bed and started to worry. Then Lightning started to see her vision. Her vision tells her that Snow is raping Serah in the girls bathroom at the restaurant. She sees Snow attacking Serah sexually. After that Lightning started to shake with fear and starts screaming because she's scared of her vision and wants to stop it. "Stop it I don't wanna see it Aahhhh!" Lightning scream when she saw this vision. The vision stopped and Lightning was starting to hide underneath her blanket when she got scared of what she saw. She assumes it's going to come true or not.

The door bell rang and Lightning got out of her bed. She went down stairs slowly as she's afraid of her vision. She opened the door and it was Serah and Snow.

"Hey Snow you didn't rape Se-r-ah?" Lighting said as she assume vision is true.

"Of course not we had a good time!" Snow said it as he was actually telling the truth. "Why would I do that to my sweet princess?" Snow asked and hugged Serah.

"It was our best date ever!" Serah said it when she's happy. "Snow didn't rape me."

"Oh ok." Lighning said. She was wrong and her vision was a lie. She needs to go see a doctor to check on her vision thatonce annoy her.

"Well okay I'll see you guys tomorrow and bye guys!" Snow said.

"Bye Snow I love you!" Serah said so happily.

"I love you to Serah!" Snow said. He went out of the house and left.

Serah closed the door and faced Lightning. She felt strange when Lightning asked that stupid question to snow. "Lightning really? You think Snow rape me? Of course not!" Serah was telling Lightning the truth.

"It was in my vision I guess and I thought it came true..." Lighting answered

"Well your vision is not true and you need to go see a doctor about it." Serah said with her concern of Lightning.

"Yeah I guess you're right.." Lightning agreed.

**The End**

* * *

**Sorry I updated this story late because I was working on my other story. So yeah Lightning's vision isn't true. She needs to go to doctor about her vision. This is all 4 chapters and I hope you did like it. :D**


End file.
